memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/President planning on boarding the ship
In sickbay Doctor Mathias is treating the wounded officer when Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin walks into sickbay and Captain Halliwell looks at her. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Mathias. She looks at him. He's suffered a concussion and is badly wounded Doctor Mathias says as she looks at him. I was able to pull his record Typhuss, Nolan born 2245 age 33 he's been an engineer for 3 weeks he worked on the Excalibur's refitting when the Enterprise came back for refit John says as he hands him the padd. Typhuss looks at it then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Halliwell Lieutenant T'Laura says over com. Typhuss walks over to the panel on the wall and presses it. Yes, what is it Lieutenant T'Laura says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain the USS Exeter just dropped out of warp their wanting to beam over a Major Lianna Kemmer she's apart of the President's personal security staff Lieutenant T'Laura says over the com. Typhuss pauses for a moment. Captain? Lieutenant T'Laura says over the com. He speaks again. Permission granted, Halliwell out says Typhuss as he pushes the button again. John looks at him. Typhuss are you all right? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and as their walking he mentions the attack by six Orion pirate Interceptor warships that claimed half of the crew. We lost half of the crew when we were attacked by the six Orion ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. And I'm guessing that Lianna's father was apart of the Farragut crew during that attack John says as he looks at him as they step into a turbolift. He nods and mentions that he and her use to date before he met Kate. Lianna and I use to date before I met Kate says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Deck 1, main bridge John says as gave the lift an order. John looks at him. I guess she wanted to get the lay of the land before the President arrives John says as he looks at him. The lift stops on the bridge and she's already working on a console as Typhuss greets her. Hello Lianna, its been a long time says Typhuss as he looks at Lianna. She turns around. Typhuss, and you must be John Martin his brother in law Major Lianna Kemmer Presidential security Major Kemmer says as she looks at Typhuss then at John. She hands him the padd as she looks at Typhuss with a cold look. By order of Starfleet Command I'm assuming command of this investigation effective immediately Major Kemmer says as she looks at both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin. Typhuss looks at her then at John and then at her. Why you Lianna, it happened on my ship, me and my crew should be in command of this investigation says Typhuss as he looks at Lianna. She looks at him. Because of my rank and that I'm apart of the President's security staff and I want to make sure that this ship is secure for the President's arrival Lianna says as she looks at him. She and Cutter walks off the bridge to start searching the ship as Typhuss looks at John. We should be the ones doing the investigation not her, her only duty is to protect the President says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. True but she outranks us both John says as he looks at him. Then the com activates. Murphy to bridge, come in Captain Halliwell urgent Kate says over the com. Typhuss activates the com panel on his command chair. Halliwell here, what is it Kate says Typhuss as he looks at John. I need you and the Commander in sickbay now Kate says over the com. Typhuss looks at T'Laura and gives her the bridge. Lieutenant T'Laura, you have the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant T'Laura. She goes to Captain's chair and sat down as Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin walk into the turbolift and head to sickbay. In the surgical bay Kemmer injects a stim into Nolan's neck and he comes to. Nolan I'm Major Kemmer what happened? Kemmer says as she looks at him. He starts stirring as he's groaning. Mathias and Murphy are trying to tend to the injured Nolan, when Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin walk into sickbay as he sees Cutter pinning his wife to the wall and he grabs the stick and then pushes him off and demands to know what's going on. What the hell is going on here says Typhuss as he looks at Cutter. He looks at the Captain. We're just doing our job sir Cutter says as he looks at them. Kate looks at her husband. She's in there with Nolan right now and injecting him with a stim he'll die if I don't treat him Kate says as she looks at Typhuss and John. Typhuss threatens to shove the nightstick down Cutter's throat if he don't move. I'm going to shove that nightstick down your throat if you don't move says Typhuss as he looks at Cutter. He moves to the side and allows them to get into the surgical bay and Murphy pushes Kemmer to the side and injects Nolan with a sedative and scans him. I maybe too late he's dead Murphy says as she looks at Captain Halliwell then at Commander Martin. Kemmer looks at them. I got all the questions I was able to get from him and Captain Halliwell you're under arrest Kemmer says as she looks at them then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and demands to know the charges. On what charges says Typhuss as he looks at Major Kemmer. She looks at him. The charges of sabotage and murder Major Kemmer says as she looks at him. Now wait just a damn minute I didn't do anything says Typhuss as he looks at Major Kemmer.